


Collected Drabbles

by vesper_house



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Movies), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 53
Words: 5,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8482000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesper_house/pseuds/vesper_house
Summary: Drabbles from my blog. Mostly fluff.





	1. Fluffy superbat on an anniversary vacation - DCEU canon

It seems oddly fitting that they have met on All Saints’ Day. The morning in Mexico City is bright and chilly. Clark sits on the windowsill, drinking coffee and observing the morning crowd on the street. An old lady struggles under the weight of huge bunches of bright orange marigolds. Her grandchildren follow behind: they play with something that looks like tiny, colorful coffins.

A grunt comes from the bed. Clark moves to sit next to a very sleepy billionaire and kisses his graying temple. Another grunt, then his eyes finally open.

“Happy anniversary, mister Wayne.”

“Happy anniversary, mister Kent.”


	2. Smutty daddy kink

Bruce is a lucky bastard and he knows it. Clark’s back is shivering as he fucks into him. Clark looks dreamy like this, taking Bruce’s cock like it is the best gift he has ever received. Bruce gets a fistful of his hair.

“How does it feel, baby?”

“So… good…”

“I’m gonna blow all my load in you, do you want that?”

“Yes! It’s yours, daddy…”

It feels like a command, or maybe rather a magic spell. Whatever the reason, Bruce nearly goes blind when the sensation washes over him. He kisses Clark’s shoulder blade and thinks _I’m so screwed._


	3. Through some kind of mental connection, Bruce realizes Clark is alive

He thinks it is idiotic until he hears, really _hears_ Clark calling from the inside of the coffin, he did not go crazy, this is happening. Bruce cleans the rest of the dirt with his bare hands and then reaches for a crowbar. The lid gives out with a creepy sound. Clark is pale, eyes shining like two moons. Breathing. Alive. Bruce does not know what to say, so he just lets out the first thing that comes to mind:

“Hi.”

Clark’s lower lip is trembling as he struggles to remember what are words.

“I was afraid you wouldn’t come.”


	4. Clark saves the day

_So this is it,_ Bruce thinks as a huge block of concrete wall falls directly onto him. He cannot move, immobilized by the ruins of the building crumbling right above his head. There are no flashbacks. No memories. Everything is unnaturally silent and slow. Perhaps he should say a little prayer, yet none of the holy words seem to fit the situation. In the end, he probably does not deserve them.

When Superman – _Clark_ – secures him from the falling pieces, he knows he is already dead. But the smile Clark gives him is way too alive to belong in heaven.


	5. Clark using a coupon Dick gives him to get a kiss from Bruce

_This coupon is good for one: Hugs & Kisses, half hour_, says the pink piece of paper.

“This was Dick’s idea, wasn’t it?”, Bruce asks.

“Maybe.” Clark has a shy grin on his face.

“He should learn to keep his nose out of our business.”

“Don’t be mad. He means well.”

“Private matters are supposed to be private, Clark.”

Clark sighs. He knew Bruce would be like this, and yet he hold onto small hope that it would be a nice distraction. A very _sexy_ distraction. He turns on his heel to leave.

“…I didn’t say you can’t use it.”


	6. Clark gets hurt

“Are you going to pout for the rest of the night?” Bruce’s question meets pent-up silence. Clark does not act like that too often, but when he does, Bruce feels like there is an anvil on his chest. He hates it. He hates that he actually cares. “Clark. Kal.” Nothing. “Jesus fucking Christ, it was just a piece of candy!”

“It was salt water taffy,” Clark corrects. “The last one. I was really looking forward to it.”

“I’ll buy you some more tomorrow!”

“I wanted to have it _today_.”

Bruce smirks at him. “There’s something else you can have today.”


	7. Bruce says "I love you"

“…classic case of bribery,” Clark tells Bruce on the phone. He looks at his watch. “I gotta go now or I’ll be late.”

“Yeah, take care” Bruce says, “I love you.”

There is a cracking noise, and then silence. Bruce dials Clark’s number again. _“The number you’re trying to reach is currently unavailable.”_ Finally, his phone rings – it is the Daily Planet’s land line.

“Did you hang up on me?”

“No no, I, uuuh…” Clark sounds sheepish. “I crashed my phone. With my hand.”

“Why would you do that?”

Clark laughs breathlessly and then sighs.

“You… never said that before.”


	8. Superman breaking Batman stuff - DCEU verse

Bruce should not be surprised: apparently, this happens all the time to people at shopping malls, or so Clark says. Yet one would expect more… gracefulness from a being that had to control its otherworldly powers nearly the whole time.

“This is bulletproof glass,” Bruce simply states as he walks into the living room. 

“Well, so am I.” Clark sweeps the remains of a glass wall with tortured expression. “I’m so sorry. I feel like an idiot.”

“Saw something interesting outside?”

“Just… The sunset. It was pretty.”

“So you walked into a wall?”

“Stop smiling and help me here, alright?”


	9. Bruce and Clark's first kiss

Every spring, there is always a brief period of time when the air carries a scent of warm memories that have not been made yet. It lasts only for a couple of days, just enough to hide the heavy coats and wool sweaters in the back of the closet. It is a promise renewed every year. It is heart and soul.

When their lips meet for the first time, a bit too dry, a little too clumsy, the molecules waver for the fraction of a second. There is future and beautiful moments ahead of them. The promise is made without words.


	10. Bruce got jealous/possessive

Bruce likes rules, but rules are meant to be broken. Especially if it means he gets to fuck Superman in the Watchtower’s server room.

“What has gotten into you?” Clark asks with a lopsided grin.

“Don’t talk,” Bruce orders, fingers digging into Clark’s hipbones.

After they are done and ready to leave, Clark grabs his belt to drag him closer.

“Is this about Arthur?”

“No, it’s about having sex.”

“Bruce…” Clark gives him the reporter look. “Sometimes Arthur just likes to show affection.”

 _My fist will show him affection._ “We gotta go back now.”

Clark smiles gently. “You stubborn ass.”


	11. Bruce hanging out with bats and talking to them while Clark is confused

“Not now, I’m busy.”

Clark pauses midstep. Have Bruce heard him entering the secret door?

“I know. I could eat too.”

So he is not alone… But when Clark gets closer, there is no one except Bruce. Bruce and a small, black, winged animal crouching next to his hand.

“Good thing I brought sandwiches,” Clark says, suppressing a smile. Bruce just gives him a drilling look: _say something wrong and I’m gonna feed you kryptonite._ So Clark keeps quiet, kisses him on the forehead and asks about the last meeting with Gordon. Startling Batman is a reward on its own.


	12. Summertime. Bruce on Clark on a cruise trip. Bruce proposes.

Monte Carlo looks like a collection of gems, scattered aimlessly on a dark velvet of the night. The sea is calm. Bruce can feel its salty-sweet air on the roof of his mouth as he tries to swallow the growing dread. Clark rests peacefully on his chest: they sneaked out from the ball to watch the stars. He is warm and content like a cat in front of a fire place. Bruce hopes it is enough.

“Clark?”

“Mmm?”

He puts a ring in Clark’s hand and whispers into his ear, trembling when the words fall from his mouth:

“Marry me?”


	13. “Of course we’re not going to duet a Disney son-” “mY wHOLe liFE Has beEn A sERieS of dOors IN mY FAcE.”

“I don’t know any Disney songs.”

“What…” Looks like Clark’s eyes are going to fall out from his skull. “You’re serious?”

Bruce shrugs. “Well, I do know the one from the Lion King. Is it important?”

“Impor… Oh my god.” Clark gets up from his seat. “Grab your coat. There’s a screening of Frozen in the park.”

“I thought we were gonna stay at home…”

“I thought you were cultured. Come on, we don’t wanna be late!”

“Why does it matter to you so much?”

“Because we’re going to sing a duet at Barry’s place on Friday.”

“We are WHAT?!”


	14. Clark blasting songs, in his apartment, about heartbreaks and painful break ups after an argument with Bruce

The more he thinks about it, the more silly it seems. He is embarrassed at the way he lashed out. So now he is walking towards Clark’s door, thinking of a way to apologize. Loud music distracts him suddenly. The song sounds familiar. Could this be… Yes. It fits.

 _Un-break my heart_  
_Say you’ll love me again_  
 _Undo this hurt you caused_  
 _When you walked out the door_  
 _And walked out of my life_

This is both cute and ridiculous. Good thing Clark gave him the key. He walks into the apartment with a sheepish grin. “Anything you need, Clark.”


	15. Professor Bruce lusting after university student Clark

He is going to do it. After this lecture, Clark will not be his student anymore. Finally it will not be inappropriate to ask him out. Because it is normal, right? Plenty of professors date their students. Even if there is an age gap. It is just a coffee between a professor and a young, bright, incredibly sexy man with great ass and soft curls and…

“Professor Wayne?” Clark approaches him after everyone left.

“Yes, Kent?” Bruce tries to remain calm even though his soul is on fire.

“I wanted to ask if, uhmm… Would you go out with me?”


	16. Back to school shopping - now with Super Sons!

“This isn’t funny, Clark.”

“You’re Batman’s financer. Your son should show some support, don’t you think?”

“I’m not gonna compromise our secret identities like that.”

“Come on, it’s just a pencil case…”

“Dad!” Jon yells from the other side of the store. “I want that one!” He quickly runs to Clark and Bruce, excited like a puppy. Damian tags along, suspiciously quiet. Jon presents a lunchbox: it has Batman and Superman logos combined into one.

“No!” Bruce protests.

“Of course, son!” Clark smiles. “Damian, you want one too?”

Damian looks at him, then on the floor. Nods. Bruce sighs: “Fine.”


	17. Flannel shirt

“You’ve ruined my shirt,” Bruce pouts.

“Don’t act like you had nothing to do with it.” Clark grins and opens his wardrobe. “Here, you can wear this.” Bruce catches something that’s very soft and very red-green. He doesn’t want to be rude, so he keeps his mouth shut and changes quickly. Clark looks at him appreciatively.

“What?” Bruce asks.

Clark smiles seductively. “You’re hot,” he whispers and kisses Bruce on the mouth.

“You have the weirdest kinks.”

“Speaking of, could you grow a beard? And then maybe chop some wood for me?”

“Wearing flannel?”

“Definitely wearing flannel.”


	18. Cold

It’s a chilly Saturday morning in Metropolis. Bruce can tell his nose and cheeks are slightly red from the cold. He hasn’t slept much but he promised Clark they’ll have the weekend just for themselves. Too bad he forgot his gloves.

“Hey,” Clark greets him with a smile. “Oh no, are you cold?”

“I’m fine.” Bruce lies. The warmth of Clark’s apartment feels good right now.

“We have to do something about it.” Clark pulls him close. As usual, his body is like a living heater. Bruce gives up and just leans into him. This feels _really_ good.


	19. Jack O'Lantern

“Well, I’m done,” Clark says as he puts down the knife. “What do you think?”

Bruce takes a look at the pumpkin and frowns. “Is that a kitten?”

“No! It’s suppose to be a bat!” Clark cries. “ _Your_ bat.”

“It’s too fat for a bat.”

“It’s the one you chose, Fatman,” Clark laughs when Bruce rolls his eyes. “What did you do?”

“Something that’s actually scary,” Bruce says. This intrigues Clark. He gets up from the chair to check out what Bruce has been working on. The nearly ready jack o’ lantern has a sign: TAXES.


	20. Homecoming - high school AU

Bruce was nowhere to be seen during the homecoming dance. Clark feels it’s his fault. It really was a stupid idea to confess his feelings so suddenly. Now Bruce doesn’t even want to see him. He decides to disappear from the venue; he isn’t having fun anyway. As he walks past the empty stadium, he hears someone calling his name. It’s Bruce.

“Hi.” Clark’s heart skips a beat. His knees shake.

Bruce scratches his neck nervously and asks: “Can I walk you home?”

Clark nods. “Yeah, sure.” He has no idea what to say when Bruce tentatively takes his hand.


	21. Warm sweaters

Clark isn’t very fond of Bruce’s lake house. It feels more like an exhibition from a catalogue than a real home. But it has one redeeming quality: a fireplace. The colorful leaves outside match the flames and Bruce’s bright red sweater – courtesy of Ma. Clark got the blue one.

“Red is your color,” he compliments when Bruce brings their tea.

“Too bad blue doesn’t suit you at all,” Bruce says.

Clark gasps loudly. “Excuse me?”

“You heard me,” Bruce smirks, sparks glimmering in his eyes. “I think you should take this thing off immediately.”


	22. Scary movies

“That’s illogical.” Bruce says. “Why would she run upstairs if the killer is chasing her?” 

“Scary movies don’t have to make sense, Bruce. They suppose to, you know, scare you.”

“This one is doing a poor job.”

“I don’t know, it kinda works for me.” Clark smiles and moves a bit closer. “Here comes the scary part. Hold me, Bruce.”

“You’re not serious, are you?”

“Look, I’m shaking!” Clark can’t hide his grin. “I need a big, strong man to tell me it’s just a movie.”

Bruce grins a little and puts his arm around Clark. “It’s just a movie.”


	23. Corn mazes

Bruce won’t admit it out loud but he really loves this. He had no idea that Smallville is world famous for its corn mazes. They’ve already escaped from one and now moved to a bigger and more complicated labyrinth. It’s a great exercise and frankly, Bruce could do it all day.

“Slow down,” Clark says, “this one is suppose to take an hour.”

“If we’re not challenging ourselves then what’s the point?”

“Well… We could do other things…”

“In a corn field?”

Clark has a lewd look on his face. “Have I ever told you how I lost my virginity?”


	24. Haunted house

The fall county fair really has a special atmosphere. Everyone can feel that Halloween is right around the corner. Children are having a blast. The same can be applied to some adults.

Bruce is pretty sure that Clark has visited this haunted house at least once. Otherwise he wouldn’t be able to find the perfect hiding spot behind a “possessed” suit of armor. They’re making out like teenagers, accompanied by spooky music and mechanical noises. Clark gently grabs at his crotch.

“I’m not going to come here,” he says weakly, panting. 

“Wanna bet?” Clark smiles and drops to his knees.


	25. Hayride

The idea seemed silly at first. However when Ma heard that Bruce has never been on a hayride, she ordered them both to get their coats on and jump on the wagon. She drives the tractor while Clark and Bruce enjoy the sunset. The fresh cut hay smells amazing: sweet, earthy. It reminds of a simpler times. 

Bruce observes the sun reflecting on Clark’s hair, giving him a golden halo. The man looks peaceful with just a hint of longing for something that has been lost a long time ago. 

“Hey,” Bruce says to catch his attention. “I love you.”


	26. Raking leaves

“You have no idea how to rake leaves, do you?” Clark asks.

Bruce frowns, offended. “Of course I do. It’s not like Alfred did everything around the house by himself.”

“I’m not trying to be rude or anything but just… let me show you how to do it.” Before Bruce can protest, Clark grabs the rake and tidies up the entire yard in a few seconds.

“I could do that,” Bruce grunts, jealous as usual of the super powers.

“I know,” Clark smiles, “but now we have enough time to grab some dinner and go to the movies. Come on!”


	27. Apple cider

To Clark, autumn has the taste of mulled cider. He slowly stirs the mixture of apple cider, cinnamon, nutmeg, orange peels, and cardamom – his favorite spice. 

“Smells nice,” Bruce says. “I usually go for mulled wine though.”

“Snotty city folks don’t appreciate the joys of cider,” Clark says mockingly.

“I’m offended on behalf of all the people living in the east coast.”

“Don’t be. Just admit cider is superior to wine.”

Bruce leaves a smooch on his neck. “Make me, country boy.”

In the end they didn’t get to taste the mulled cider. Buying a new stove is on Bruce.


	28. Clark delivers some coffee to Batman on a cold winter night

The barista looks shocked but tries to play it cool. Clark wonders if tomorrow he’s going to read about Superman’s caffeine addiction and if the gingerbread latte with three shots of espresso will become a thing. The man asks shyly: “You know, we have a special stencil…”

Clark takes a look, grins and nods eagerly. Special indeed.

The coffee is still hot when he lands softly next to Bruce who’s cape is completely covered in snow.

“Take a break, Snowman,” he says, taking off the lid. He passes the coffee to Bruce, who frowns intensely at the cinnamon “S” shield.


	29. Valentine’s Day Proposal

Clark tries his darndest to listen to Bruce and keep his eyes closed, but it’s really hard. He’s blindfolded with a black velvet cloth; he trusts Bruce with his life, yet he’s starting to get nervous.

“We’re here,” Bruce says, “I’m gonna count to three now, okay? Then you can take off the blindfold.” Clark nods. “One… Two… Three…” Everything is incredibly bright. They’re not alone: there’s about four people smiling happily, Bruce smirking in front of him, and the place is so bright because it’s…

“Will you marry me?” Bruce falls on one knee in the middle of Tiffany’s.


	30. Candlelight Dinner

The dome ceiling above their heads has the zodiac constellations on it, painted in clear silver and gold. They glimmer beautifully in the dim candlelight. The exclusive French restaurant decided to forego the artificial lightning for Valentine’s Day. It pays off: the place has a mystical aura, like every table is a small universe on its own. Even though it’s full, it feels like Clark and Bruce are all alone.

“Do you like it here?” Bruce asks. “Yeah. I like it a lot,” Clark smiles, “guess what?”

“What?”

“I really, _really_ wanna kiss you right now,” he says and winks.

 

 


	31. Clark in lingerie

Clark has never worn something so delicate to the skin. The ecru, lacey panties with silky ribbon ties expose his body in a way that feels more revealing than being stark naked. He wants to feel sexy but the truth is that it’s more than a little embarrassing. Bruce doesn’t seem to think the same. “You’re so beautiful,” he murmurs against Clark skin, palming his erection through the silk. “Your body, your arms, your ass…” He unties one ribbon with his teeth. “I want you to wear stuff like this every day.”

“Even under the suit?”

“Especially under the suit.”


	32. Kinky Accessories

They’re kissing frantically in the living room. At this rate they probably won’t make it to the bed, not after the agonizing wait for the bill at the restaurant and the tense ride back home. Bruce gets rid of Clark’s tie in a couple of swift motions and sees something he didn’t expect.

“Surprise,” Clark says, revealing something shiny around his neck. Bruce nearly explodes when he recognizes a leather collar with a silver tag that has his name on it. No, not a name – it says _Bruce’s_. “Do you like it?” Clark asks. “Depends. Does it come with a leash?”


	33. Candy Hearts

The first one was lying on the bathroom sink: a candy heart with _Soulmate_ written on it. The second was hidden in Bruce’s coat pocket: _Miss You_. The third one fell out from his briefcase – _Be Mine_ it said, which made the secretary curious. When the fourth one (sneaked into his eyeglasses case) asked _Call Me_ , Bruce didn’t hesitate for a moment.

“You’ve just started a rumor.”

“Great,” Clark smiles on the other end of the line, “now everyone knows you’ll be busy tonight.”

“Is that so?”

“Check your breast pocket.”

The last pink candy heart said _Tie Me Up_.


	34. Pralines

“A package for mister Kent?” Clark rises up from his desk, still thinking about his latest article, and freezes when he sees the UPS man holding a giant heart-shaped box. The entire office is looking at him curiously. Clark’s face goes pink when he puts his signature on the tablet.

“Got yourself a valentine, Smallville?” Perry asks right away.

“There was no card,” Clark says and opens the red heart. Inside there’s about a hundred pralines in different shapes and sizes. “Everyone, help yourself to some chocolate.” He sends a text to Bruce:

_Very subtle._

_Subtlety isn’t in my nature. – B._


	35. Stay-At-Home Date

Their date turned into an impromptu slumber party: they’re wearing comfy pyjamas while lying on the couch and eating through 30 sample-sized ice cream pints that Häagen-Dazs sent to Bruce earlier this week.

“Vanilla caramel brownie is amazing,” Clark melts just like the ice cream on his tongue.

“Too sweet. I like the yuzu one better.”

“You ate all of it! Now I don’t know which one will take the first place!”

Bruce rolls his eyes and leans in to give Clark a citrusy kiss. “Mmm. Number one it is.”

“Yuzu?”

“Nope,” Clark pulls Bruce closer, “you, you big dummy.”


	36. Love Coupons

“What are these?” Bruce asks, looking at the lavender cards.

“Love coupons. You can use them anytime and I can’t object.”

“You’re sure you want to give them to me?”

“I’m starting to see that I may regret it but it’s too late now, isn’t it? I think it’s gonna be fun.”

“Let’s see… Naughty night… Massage… Win the argument? I’m definitely keeping that one.”

“I knew you would.” Clark scoops a little bit closer.” Perhaps you’d like to use something now?”

“Actually…” Bruce smiles wickedly and hands Clark one of the coupons: it says _4 hours of quiet time_.


	37. Aphrodisiac

Unlike Bruce, Clark isn’t a big fan of seafood. He’s not excited about the plate of oysters on the table – a starter to their romantic dinner. “Are these raw?” He asks, trying not to sound like, well, a commoner. “Of course, they’re the best this time of year,” Bruce tips one into his mouth and hums, pleased with the taste. “You’ve never had oysters before?”

“I’ve only heard that they can affect the… mood,” he smiles to make his intentions clear. Bruce doesn’t need to be told twice. “But you and I, we’re in the mood already, aren’t we baby?”


	38. Bruce gets a teddy bear

“Is that for me?”

“Yep, it is. Happy Valentine’s Day.” Clark smiles at Bruce’s deep, sleepy frown. They have plans for tonight but he wanted to give Bruce his present before going to work. A plush teddy bear looks at them with its beady eyes: incredibly soft, with creamy fur and a ribbon around the neck, it’s simply perfect for cuddling.

“No one ever gave me a teddy for Valentine’s,” Bruce picks up the toy reluctantly. “I saw it at the store and thought of you,” Clark says, “cause you’re my honey bear,” he says and steals a smooch.


	39. Clark gets a teddy bear

“Oh no you didn’t,” Clark gasps loudly. Bruce smirks and brings the toy closer to his face, then makes the soft, tiny wings move. Clark can’t stand this any longer – he grabs the bat and gives it a good hug.

“Wanna hear something cheesy?” Bruce asks. After seeing Clark’s eager nod, he takes a deep breath: “It will watch over you when I’m not here.” Clark snorts with delight, but the plush black bat takes its duty very seriously. “I’m gonna spray it with your cologne so I can feel really safe.” The statement is followed by a kiss.


	40. Sweet Nothing

Bruce is drunk and it’s hilarious. Clark feels a little bad for laughing at his valiant efforts to take off the tux but he may never get another chance like that.

“Here, let me help you,” he offers, tugging gently at the jacket. Bruce struggles to keep his eyes open. “You,” he says, “are exquisite.”

“Am I?” Clark chuckles. “Yes.” Despite the alcohol intake, Bruce sounds certain. “I’ll give you everything. Just ask. No, you don’t have to ask. You got it. Whatever it is, I’ll bring it you.”

“Really? How about your side of the bed?”

“…Almost everything then.”


	41. Safe & Sound

They’re often very close to dying. Today’s situation might’ve been the closest one yet. Bruce’s upper lip is swollen. His nose looks damaged. Usually he’d write a report and document everything on the computer but he’s too tired for that. Clark is on the edge of breaking as well. They take a shower in silence, reaching out to each other for physical reassurance that everything’s going to be fine. “You’re okay?” Clark brings their forehead together. “I’ll be in the morning. You?”

“Yeah. In the morning,” he sighs. “I wish it was easier.”

“We’re fine, Kal. We’re gonna be fine.”


	42. Glad You Came

Excitement. Hope. Everyone says “it’s an honor to be nominated” but all of them dream of winning. Clark isn’t any different. This reward could truly elevate his career. Prove that Clark Kent, nerdy kid from Kansas, is a good journalist. That he himself makes a difference not just when he’s wearing the cape. He won’t admit it out loud, but he wants that trophy. The day comes, the gala is splendid. Clark loses.

“I’m sorry,” Bruce says when they’re in the limo. Clark cracks a smile. After all the evening wasn’t so bad.“Don’t be,” he says. “I’m glad you came.”


	43. Sanctuary

“This is my humble sanctuary,” Clark says, “away from the cares of the world.”

“It’s a hen house.” Bruce has this weird look on his face, an expression of _you’ve got be shitting me_ and _you’re actually serious_ at the same time. “Aren’t you observant, detective. Now pass me the fodder, please.” Chickens run to them happily from every corner of the Kent farm. Clark greets them, smiling: “Hi Gretchen, Mia, Mabel, Ora, oh, Sally! I’ve missed you the most! Say hello to Sally, Bruce.”

“Hello, Sally Bruce.” Clark rolls his eyes. “City slicker.”

“Good ol’ country boy,” Bruce winks.


	44. I'm With You

The nightmares got worse after the Johnsons’ incident. Bruce can’t forgive himself for being too late. He thought that his skin has thickened to the point where this stuff doesn’t get to him anymore. He was wrong. Clark shows up in the cave: this can only mean that it’s getting really late. “Are you coming to bed?”

“Busy.” Bruce doesn’t glance away from the computer when he feels a heavy palm on his shoulder. Clark can read him like an open book. It’s infuriating. “You don’t have to carry all the guilt by yourself. I’m with you. I love you.”


	45. Paradise

“You’re a really great cook!” Clark moans as he devours a stuffed artichoke. “I can be when I put my back into it.” Bruce wipes his hands with the navy blue apron he’s wearing. Truth be told, the kitchen looks like a small tornado ran through it, but at least the effects are mouthwatering. Clark watches with fond smile as Bruce prepares baby potatoes and talks about his favorite deli in the uptown Gotham. His bangs fall into his eyes, the five o’clock shadow make him look like he gives good hugs (he does) and to Clark this is paradise.


	46. Don't Lie

It was supposed to be a nice evening. “What’s going on with you?” Clark is tired of Bruce’s aloofness and fake indifference. “Calm down,” the billionaire says, “everything’s alright.”

“It’s not!” Clark raises his voice. “I can see something’s wrong. You’ve been treating me like a nuisance since I got here. So what’s the matter? Was it something I’ve done?”

“Who was she?” Bruce asks sharply. “Don’t lie.”

“What do you mean? Wait…” Facts are suddenly adding up. “The blonde I’ve met today?” Bruce stays silent. Clark can only laugh. “That was the president of the Lesbian Association of Metropolis.”


	47. Clarity

He needs to hear this. They sleep together, fight together, go for dinner dates and cook and clean and talk all the time. It should mean they’re in a relationship. They are, Clark knows this in his heart. But with the way Bruce has been avoiding commitment throughout the years and how he never uses big words (or even small ones, but cute), there’s just no confirmation. “What are we?” Clark asks one evening. “You’re my partner,” Bruce doesn’t look up from the files. “What, so that’s it? That’s all there is?”

“I’m also madly in love with you.”


	48. The Monster

Sometimes people scream when Clark descends from the sky. Other reactions include visible flinch, eyes going round, body shivers, jaw dropping in sheer terror. He tries to tell himself it’s okay – they’ve never seen anything like it outside of movies. Still, it cuts him to the bone.

That’s why he feels so safe when Bruce is in the suit. In a world when he is the only one of his kind, he has found a kindred spirit, even though Bruce revels in being a frightening figure. Black and blue, capes and symbols. They redefine what it means to be human.


	49. In The Sun

Arthur and Bruce are having an argument, although it feels more like a sport than a real fight. Diana tells Victor about Paris and how she’ll take him there when he’s ready, warm and reassuring like the northern star. Barry’s in the kitchen, putting some final touches on his very special brownie. (Bruce made sure the “special” ingredient isn’t weed.) Clark watches them and remembers what the ghost of his father said to him on the day he was born again:

But in time, they will join you in the sun, Kal. In time, you will help them accomplish wonders.


	50. Anything Could Happen

They haven’t spent time together in nearly a month and no, missions don’t count. “God, I’ve missed you,” Clark whispers into Bruce’s mouth as they kiss. “Hmm. Guess I have some good news for you,” Bruce smirks. “What is it?”

“Let’s say today is Clark’s day. We will do whatever your precious heart desires,” he moves to smooch Clark on the neck. “Anything you want. What do you say to that?”

“Anything I want?”

“Mhmm.”

“ _Anything_?”

“Just don’t make me regret it.”

“Great!” Clark runs to the wardrobe, leaving Bruce dumbfounded. “Hope you’re well rested, handsome, because we’re going _hiking_!”


	51. We Believe

“What do you believe in?” If it was anyone else, Bruce would roll on the other side of the bed and say he’s tired. But it’s Clark who asks, gorgeous in all of his naked glory, and Bruce feels mellow on the inside from the really nice sex they’ve had, so he might as well spoil him with an answer. “I believe… I believe in building a better world. That there’s always tomorrow. And,” he pauses, his hand on Clark’s hip, “I believe in you.”

“Do you really mean that?”

“Yes.”

“Good,” Clark smiles brightly, “because I believe in us.”


	52. Where Is My Mind

The dinner party for the ambassador of Philippines was very posh and very boring. Which probably explains why Bruce got reckless. “This is a bad idea,” Clark mumbles, whimpering when Bruce puts a hand on his crotch and gives it a good rub. “Then make me stop.” His voice is husky. It messes with Clark’s sense of reality. “Go on. Stop me.” Someone could walk in on them any minute now. That’s a scandal waiting to happen. Granted it wouldn’t hurt Bruce’s reputation in the slightest, but Clark still has some dignity to lose.

But of course, they don’t stop.


	53. By The Way

“By the way, I’m going to China for a week or two,” Bruce says and sips his coffee. “Oh. Alright.” Clark tries to hide his disappointment behind a newspaper. “Business trip?”

“Yeah, I need to push the negotiations in the right direction.”

“Your direction, I assume.”

“Correct.” Bruce gives him a knowing look. “Don’t even think of it.”

“Think of what?”

“Don’t play with me, Clark. You can’t come to China as Superman.” Clark sighs and puts the newspaper aside. “I could fly at night.”

“Too dangerous.”

“But… I wanna see you.”

“I’ll be back in a week then. Promise.”


End file.
